<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Little Boy by WatermelonWorms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337837">Bad Little Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms'>WatermelonWorms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure Time: Bad Little Boy, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa plays the ukulele, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Singing, Song fic, Suga sings, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), oikawa sings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aoba Johsai went to the training camp? And what if Suga and Oikawa were in a badly concealed relationship?</p><p>Basically, Suga and Oikawa sing a duet together, and their friends eavesdrop. Featuring Oikawa with a ukulele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please listen to "Bad Little Boy" first. My favorite version is this one:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7geWNyW07NI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was walking through the halls grumpily. Oikawa had disappeared. Again. Of course it had to be his job to find the idiot. Makki and Mattsun just laughed at him as he huffed angrily when their coach asked him to find his best friend.</p><p>He turned a corner and almost ran into a worried looking captain of Karasuno.</p><p>“Sawamura kun,” he greeted, not having enough patience to properly apologize for almost knocking them both to the ground.</p><p>“Iwaizumi kun, have you seen Suga? We can’t find him” Daichi asked him, wringing his hands, and glancing past Iwaizumi down the hall as if he was hiding Karasuno’s missing setter.</p><p>“No, I haven’t seen him. Have you seen Oikawa? I’m supposed to be looking for him” </p><p>Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, actually. I saw him go outside a few minutes ago”</p><p>“What’s that idiot doing outside?” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself. He was about to walk past Daichi to look for Oikawa outside, but he was stopped when Shrimpy chan started speaking to him far too loudly. What was his actual name? Hinata, right.</p><p>“Do you think they are doing super secret setter stuff together?”</p><p>“No dumbass, why would they be together. They are on opposing teams” Kageyama rolled his eyes.</p><p>Where were all these Karasuno members coming from? They seemed to come out of nowhere. Iwaizumi looked over Daichi’s shoulder and saw a gaggle of teenagers. Some bored, some worried, and some arguing with Shrimpy chan. Well, one was arguing with Shrimpy chan.</p><p>“You are just upset they left you out of the setter squad!” Hinata yelled back, but before Kageyama could retaliate, Daichi grabbed the collars of both of their shirts.</p><p>“Do I need to put you two in time out?” Daichi reprimanded, glaring at both of them. The two first years hung their heads, and mumbled a quiet “sorry”. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. He thought his team was rowdy, but apparently Karasuno was on a whole other level. He felt bad for Daichi and their missing vice captain.</p><p>“Sorry about them, Iwaizumi kun. Do you want to look for them together? There might actually be a chance they are together”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded.</p><p>“Ha! I told you so!” Hinata shouted at Kageyama, sticking his tongue out. </p><p>Kageyama wiggled out of Daichi’s grip, and took a menacing step towards Hinata.</p><p>“CUT IT OUT!” Daichi yelled, completely done with the two idiots. They both immediately froze, and took a step away from each other.</p><p>What had Iwaizumi gotten himself into?</p><p>And just like that, Iwaizumi fell into step beside the two Karasuno third years that weren’t currently missing. He decided that he liked them. </p><p>At first, Asahi’s height annoyed him. He had enough practice looking up at his friends at Seijoh, but soon found out he was a big softy. Daichi was exactly who he thought he was since his first impression of the captain. Not that that was a bad thing. He was impressed by the way he could control his crazy first years. He didn’t want to even get close to that mess.</p><p>He, along with Asahi and Daichi, completely ignored the excited yelling of the first and second years behind them. He was happy to finally be able to have a civilized conversation. Maybe he should hang out with these two more often.</p><p>The group made their way out the door of the building, and started walking around aimlessly, trying to figure out where the two setters would go.</p><p>Asahi paused, causing the rest of the group to stop. Daichi looked at him questioningly, but raised his eyebrows in understanding when he heard a laugh of pure glee.</p><p>That was definitely Suga.</p><p>A different voice joined the first. The second voice let out an undignified snort, which caused the first to erupt into more demonic laughter.</p><p>“Hey!” Oikawa protested, but Suga just laughed more.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s head swivelled around. He couldn’t see them yet, and didn’t know where to look because the wind was messing with his perception of where the voices were coming from.</p><p>“I told you they were together” Hinata stage whispered to Kageyama, who huffed and crossed his arms, turning away.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he stiffened. He raised a rigid arm, and pointed out two figures sitting underneath a tree, facing away from their group. Suga was leaning his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, and had one of his hands in Oikawa’s hair, pressing his head forward.</p><p>Oikawa almost toppled over, and shrieked. Suga bent over and continued laughing much to Oikawa’s dismay.</p><p>“Hey! Mean Kou chan!” Oikawa shouted, crossing his arms and pouting at Suga.</p><p>Daichi’s eyebrows knitted together and he mouthed “Kou chan?”.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you can’t sing for shit” Suga replied cheekily.</p><p>Oikawa gasped in faux offense. “It’s not my fault! You have to show me the melody again”</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes, but he had a playful smile on his lips. “Fine. I’ll hum it for you. Again.”</p><p>He began humming a tune softly. So soft that none of them could hear. Intrigued, Daichi led the group as they crept closer so that they could hear what Suga was humming. Right when they got close enough to hear, Suga stopped.</p><p>They were awkwardly spying the two behind a couple of trees that did a terrible job hiding their lanky teenage boy limbs. It was downright comical how badly they were hiding themselves, but they thought it was good enough. Suga and Oikawa were facing away from them anyways.</p><p>“Ok, got it. And the key is…?”</p><p>“C. Here.” Suga handed him a slip of paper, which Oikawa studied.</p><p>“Why couldn’t you give me this the first time?” Oikawa exclaimed when he saw what it was.</p><p>“I just love seeing you fail,” Suga teased. “Well, now you have no excuse to do badly now that you have the lyrics and chords in front of you. You don’t have to memorize it anymore.”</p><p>“Not all of us can be perfect on the first try, Mr. Refreshing”</p><p>“How sweet. Now start already” Suga demanded, crossing his arms and sitting up straight.</p><p>“Yessir” Oikawa picked up a bright pink ukulele that had been hidden by the tree trunk, and maneuvered his hands over the instrument. He paused, looking to Suga, who nodded.</p><p>Iwaizumi tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t know Oikawa played an instrument. How could he not have noticed him bring a whole ukulele to the training camp?</p><p>Oikawa began strumming the ukulele. At first, his eyes stayed glued to small piece of paper resting on his knee, but he gained confidence quickly, speeding up the tempo barely. Suga leaned their shoulders together, careful to not mess him up.</p><p>Then, Oikawa began to sing, shocking their unintentional audience. He wasn’t perfect, but he hit all the notes, and his tone was pleasant and soft.</p><p>“Good little boy,<br/>
Always picking a fight with me<br/>
You know that I'm bad,<br/>
But you're spending the night with me”</p><p>Oikawa took his eyes off his hands and the slip of paper completely in favor of turning his gaze on Suga. He had a lazy smile on his lips as he sang. He started leaning closer and closer, but Suga didn’t move back. He stayed facing Oikawa until they were almost nose to nose, and Oikawa turned away, closing his eyes blissfully.</p><p>“What do you want from my world?<br/>
You're a good little boy”</p><p>Oikawa strummed his ukulele, breaking the pattern he’d had for the beginning of the song. He pressed his hand on the strings, causing the vibrations to stop, and Suga sat up straighter. Their shoulders were now barely brushing one another’s. Oikawa started playing the same tune as he did at the beginning of the song, and Suga started singing.</p><p>“Bad little boy<br/>
That's what you're acting like<br/>
I really don't buy<br/>
That you're that kind of guy”</p><p>His voice was far stronger than Oikawa’s, and he didn’t just hit every note, he made his tone lilt to add to the emotion of the song. He swayed slightly, and pushed on Oikawa’s shoulder with his own, making him sway to the beat as well.</p><p>“And if you are<br/>
Why do you want to hang out with me?”</p><p>His voice went slightly higher, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked straight into Oikawa’s eyes. They smiled softly at each other, and the group watching from the trees became uncomfortable. This seemed like a private moment they probably shouldn’t be listening in on.</p><p>Oikawa leaned closer to Suga, his gaze now mischievous and slightly predatory. He started again, but this time, he was just talking rhythmically to the sound of his ukulele.</p><p>“Don't you know I'm a villain?<br/>
Every night, I'm out killing<br/>
Sending everyone running like children?”</p><p>A smile broke out on Suga’s face, and he collapsed onto the grass behind him, laughing at Oikawa’s attempt to act frightening. Oikawa lost the predatory gleam in his eyes, and let an amused smirk play across his lips as he continued.</p><p>“I know why you're mad at me<br/>
I got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy,<br/>
Into your deepest fears”</p><p>Oikawa leaned back against the tree trunk, stretching his legs in front of himself, and pulling his ukulele closer to his chest.</p><p>“Baby, I'm not from here,<br/>
I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear transparent<br/>
You've got a thing for me, boy. It's apparent”</p><p>He strummed the last note, and set his ukulele down beside himself, so he could lay next to Suga in the grass. They both giggled, and Suga reached out to fix Oikawa’s hair that had been messed up when he had moved next to Suga.</p><p>Oikawa wrapped his lanky arms around Suga to pull him to his chest, and buried his face in the base of the other's neck. Suga closed his eyes and relaxed into Oikawa, but jumped back as far as he could with the arms around him the next second. He began laughing, and pulled Oikawa’s face off his neck gently by the hair.</p><p>“You aren’t actually a vampire, Tooru” He said, muffling his giggling as much as he could with one of his hands.</p><p>Daichi and Iwaizumi gaped at their friends, and a few others went very interesting shades of red. They really should leave now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter is a little short! I think it's pretty fun, though. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting next to each other on a bench in the gym. They were taking a short break, and watching other teams do drills. Iwaizumi saw that Oikawa’s gaze was drawn to a certain grey haired setter from Karasuno whenever he thought Iwaizumi wasn’t looking.</p><p>He smirked slightly and leaned into OIkawa, bumping their shoulders together.</p><p>“I didn’t know you played the ukulele,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>Oikawa choked on his gulp of water, and took a few seconds to splutter and gasp, while Iwaizumi smacked him on the back a few times.</p><p>He gave one last cough and looked to Iwaizumi, looking caught red handed.</p><p>“How’d you know that?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely no reason. Don’t worry about it” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leaned back as far as he could on the bench without toppling over backwards.</p><p>He wanted to torment Oikawa as much as he could before actually having a serious conversation with him. He knew he’d have to give the “I don’t care about your sexuality blah blah blah” speech at some point, but for now, he wanted to make his friends suffer.</p><p>“You have to tell me now” Oikawa pushed his face up close next to Iwaizumi’s, getting way closer than Iwaizumi would allow anyone else to be, but he had gotten used to Oikawa’s antics over the years.</p><p>“Oh, I just saw it with your stuff”</p><p>It technically wasn’t a lie. When he was sure the coast had been clear yesterday, he had searched through Oikawa’s belongings to find the ukulele, and was successful, but that was only after he knew about its existence.</p><p>Oikawa visibly relaxed.</p><p>“Oh, good. I thought…” He trailed off, then went pink.</p><p>Iwaizumi hid his smirk. Apparently his friend was in deep. He then decided he was going to pull out all the stops.</p><p>“Have you practiced with the setters?”</p><p>Oikawa stiffened.</p><p>“What?” he said as he turned his wide eyes to Iwaizumi. “How’d you know about that?”</p><p>Iwaizumi could hide his smirk anymore, so he turned away slightly so Oikawa couldn’t see his face.</p><p>“I’m sure you would all benefit from some extra practice. You know, Akaashi, Kenma, Yahaba, maybe not the one from Karasuno though”</p><p>He saw OIkawa’s eyebrows pinch then relax when he realized Iwaizumi was talking about volleyball.</p><p>“Wait a second. Why not Kou chan?” He asked.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa, with the best look of confusion he could muster. </p><p>“OH. You mean Tobio chan.” he turned red. “Not Kou chan” He whispered to himself, whacking himself in the back of the head.</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow theatrically. “Kou chan?”</p><p>“I mean Sugawara! From Karasuno!” Oikawa shouted, waving his hands around frantically.</p><p>“Why so formal? You usually give everyone nicknames?”</p><p>Oikawa was about to respond distraughtly again, but stopped when he saw the smug smile on Iwaizumi’s lips.</p><p>“Are you messing with me?” He screeched, a pout settling on his lips.</p><p>Miraculously, that didn't draw the attention of the entire gym. Everyone there was too used to yelling to care. What did draw their attention was when Oikawa tackled Iwaizumi off the bench and playfully wrestled him until he was settled on his waist. He raised his arms triumphantly as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before Oiakwa remembered his motivation for tackling him.</p><p>He crossed his arms and glared down at Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t take it seriously because Oikawa was acting too childishly for it to be genuine anger.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>“I never said he was”</p><p>Oikawa paused, realizing his mistake. His eyes widened in panic.</p><p>His gaze was drawn away from Iwaizumi when he heard someone clear their throat a few steps away. It was Suga, who was standing with his arms crossed and one hip jutting out to the side. His mouth was pulled in an amused smile, and his voice was even more so.</p><p>“I’m not?”</p><p>“Well- I mean you are, but- but… I had to prove Iwaizumi wrong?”</p><p>“He never said we were dating in the first place” Suga raised an eyebrow, now full out smiling at Oikawa’s distress.</p><p>Oikawa spluttered, trying to think of a response, and Iwaizumi took that as an opportunity to shove Oikawa off his waist and sit up. He looked to Suga from the floor.</p><p>“You can have him if you want”</p><p>“Iwa chan! Mean! Mean!” Oikawa wailed from the floor, pointing a long finger at him.</p><p>“So you two are dating?” Daichi asked, joining Suga in front of the pair sprawled on the ground.</p><p>Suga tilted his head in slight confusion. “Yeah, I thought you’d be more surprised”</p><p>“Oh, he was surprised all right,” Iwaizumi said, standing up, leaving Oikawa alone on the ground.</p><p>Now both Oikawa and Suga were confused.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Suga asked both Daichi and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Yeah, and why are you acting like you already knew?” Oiakwa asked Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You haven’t figured it out?” when they both shook their heads, he continued. “We, uh, accidentally heard you two singing yesterday” Iwaizumi placed his hand on the back of his neck. He was having fun messing with Oikawa, but having an actual conversation was much less so.</p><p>They both took a second to remember what exactly they had done that had tipped their friends off, then turned matching shades of red.</p><p>“Wait, you said ‘we’. Was it just you and Daichi?” Suga asked, trying to push down the flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Nope” Daichi said, popping the ‘P’.</p><p>That’s when Hinata barreled over to them, yanking Kageyama along by the wrist.</p><p>“You are a really good singer, Suga san!” he said as he excitedly hopped around. Kageyama looked extremely disgruntled, but put up with it if only because of the shock from the confirmed relationship.</p><p>“Thanks, Hinata” Suga smiled warmly.</p><p>Kageyama was drilling holes into Oikawa’s head, trying to silently communicate a multitude of threats to him.</p><p>Oikawa looked him up and down, then smirked meanly.</p><p>“Got something to say, Tobio chan?”</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth, but Suga beat him to it.</p><p>“You two better play nice” he said, placing his hands on his hips sternly.</p><p>Kageyama’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and the predatory look in Oikawa's face melted away. They both nodded obediently, and Suga’s aggressively maternal posture faded.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked, impressed at his ability to tame the two idiots.</p><p>“If only you had gone to Kitagawa Daiichi” he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be honest. I haven't seen anything past episode 15 of season 1, as well as stuff on tik tok, so sorry if it wasn't accurate to the training camp arc. (Other than Aoba Johsai being there of course)</p><p>I hope everyone was satisfied with the ending! Please tell me what you think in the comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!!&lt;3 </p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments. :D</p><p>I haven't touched an instrument since 8th grade, so sorry if anything is wrong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>